the fresh prince of belair mystery
by will smith fan 1
Summary: ahsly is missing what is will to do. everone is gone. now will has to trust a girl he never meet or even knew realy anything about untill now. will ashly survie or will she be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** if u like the TV show fresh prince of bel-air then this story is for you. This has more chapters. It's about will being in Hollywood, and Ashley is missing. :O The fresh prince of bel-air: the movie

Chapter 1

"The mistake."

Will smith was so excited because he was going to be in bel-air with the house to him self. When they all were leaving will was rushing them out. Then Ashley stayed behind because she didn't want to go to Florida. Will smith was planning on going into Hollywood and look for a job there and find some hot honeys.

Will smith was in his car driving around Hollywood then Ashley popped out of the back seat and almost made will crash so he pulled over. Will yelled:

"Ashley how and why did u come?"

Ashley answered:

"Will nothing happen in Florida. I would rather be hear in bel-air,

and Hollywood."

Will said:

"You know uncle Phill will yell at me thinking that it was my fault."

Ashley said:

"K when we get home I will call him."

Will said:

"NO I'm turning around so u can call him and I'm going to look for a job then u stay home."

Ashley said:

"Fine."

**Will drops off Ashley**

While will is out in Hollywood something bad happens to Ashley.

Ashley was just watching TV when she heard this weird noise so she went to go investigate. When she got up there she saw three guys with black hats on to cover their faces. So Ashley got the phone and called 911. When she was the phone with them the guys came down and took Ashley. Ashley was thinking _now I wish I went with my dad, mom, sister, and brother. _**Sighs**

When will got home Ashley was GONE! **Will screams**

Then the phone rings will jumps so high that he almost through the roof. Will answers the phone its uncle phill! Will quickly makes up something. "Hi uncle phill how's Florida." Uncle phill said yelling "WERES Ashley! SHE'S NOT HEAR! WILL!" then will did the stupidest thing he ever did. He hung up on uncle PHILL!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What will he do next?"

Will then jumped in his car and went to the police to repot a missing person. When he got there they lady said, "I talked to her then I hear a scream in the background I thought it was the TV then she hung up." Then will jumped in his car and started driving around. Mean while with Ashley she was going to Hollywood because the men were from there and were looking for props for there TV show. Ashley was kicking and screaming but they didn't let her go because they weren't going to Hollywood, and they weren't doing their own TV show. They were taking Ashley surprise to Florida were uncle phill was.

After three hours of looking for Ashley will was tired so h went home went to bed planning to go to work in the morning then look for Ashley some more. When will was walking in the house the phone rang and he picked it up…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Were are you Ashley?"

When will picked it up the phone he said "ASHLEY?" instead of Ashley it was Phillip again. "WILL is Ashley there?" will was thinking _what I'm I going to say I can't tell Phillip that Ashley isn't hear. _After 6 minuets of silence Philip asked again but angrier "WILL WERE IS ASHLEY?" "S-s-she's at the bathroom right now. I'll tell her u called." **will hung up the phone after she answered**. Then the doorbell rang will jumped he was so startled. When will opened the door it was the girl he meet at the movie set. He was so relived. When she came in she wanted to have sex but will was to busy looking and worrying about Ashley. Her name was Hilary. "Will can u show me your room? You told me to come by and so I did lets go in your room. Please?" Said Hilary. "No I'm too busy now. Come back at midnight. Ok?" Answered will. "Fine I will come back and we will some fun."

Two hours went by then Will had to go to the bathroom. When he got back he felt hungry so he got some cheesecake out. He was also thirsty so he got some pop. He ate and watched a movie. It was the one about the girl babe sitting and the guy comes and the kids are missing. It was midnight will was ready to get his grove on. When he heard a nock at the door he ran up and he was in only his underwear. He tolled Hilary to come in then they run upstairs to his room. Then the phone rang. Will started to go down stairs but Hilary took off her cloths even her underwear! Then will said, "I'll let the machine get it." When the machine picked it up it was…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ashley is not in a good place"

It was Ashley "hey Will I'm being kept at the set for house of wax. Will they said that if I called anyone to say were I was they would kill me and kill who ever I called. Please pick up. I kneed your help. I heard them saying that they would ask for 5 thousand dollars for my life. Please come with that money or call Phillip and tell him. Bye will I have to go." When will came down after being an animal in the bed he heard the message. Will started to panic. Then Hilary came own and said "come back to bed will she will still be there tomorrow. Come on honey we still have the rest of the night." "Hilary I'm busy can u please leave now?" asked will. "WHAT! IF U WANT ASHLY TO BE ALIVE I SUAGE THAT U HAVE SOME MORE SEX WITH ME! I CALL THEM AND SAY TO KILL HER." Hilary said yelling. Will was scared and surprised now so he went back up stairs to get ready but instead Hilary wanted to talk. "Sorry will I didn't mean to yell its just I don't like my job but it gets me the money that I need. I would never do anything to harm Ashley I like her we talked some and she tolled me about you. If u don't believe me I can call her."

Will just sat there and stared into space after about 4 minuets Hilary said "hear its dialing ask her about Hilary." **will took the phone**. "Ashley u there?" asked will. "Will and yes?" asked Ashley. "Yes do u know a Hillary?" said will. "Yes is she there?" asked Ashley. "Yes are u ok?" asked will uneasily. "Yes I have to go before they rap me or something really bad." Answered Ashley. **Ashley hung up the phone**.

Will was happy to know that Ashley was ok for now. Mean while back were Ashley was there were three guys. Ashley was in a little room with a bed, a closet filled with cloths that weren't really cloths if u get what I mean. The three guys were in a room that was like an office. When it was beackfast, lunch, and dinner they all would eat and the guys would look at Ashley funny. Like if they were thinking of her naked. Then when it was time for bed one of the guys would go and tuck her in and sometimes they would touch her when she was a sleep. One night Ashley couldn't sleep because she felt this weird object around her she was so scared to look, or move. After 1 hour (which seemed like a year to Ashley) the thing started to make horny noises and to move up and up when she saw his face it was…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WHO ARE YOU? OMG ITS YOU?

Mean while back with will and Hilary they were playing to rescue Ashley. But Hilary tried to explain to Will that it would be imposable. "Look will if we even try to get her back without the money they will either kill her, or touchier her." Said Hilary "I hat my job" Hilary said in a whisper. "How are we going to get that kind of money? I mean I can't ask my uncle phill can I have 5 million dollars" said will very angry at him self. "Well I could give it to them." Answered Hillary. "How do u have that kind of money?" asked will. "I have been doing this for about 5 years now. Be live me I have that kind of money." Hilary said thinking of her family. They agreed to use her money then Will would pay her back.

Mean while back with Ashley the horny guy is Bob from New York. Bob was Ashley's old boyfriend. He wanted to have sex with her but she refused so when he heard about this he joined. When Ashley say it was him "BOB HOW, WHY, GET OUT." Then bob put his hand over hear mouth. "Ashley the last time I saw u all I wanted was some harmless sex. So now I'm getting it weather you like it or not." Said Bob. "I tolled you I wasn't ready for It." Ashley answered. They decided to do it just this once and they used protection.

Mean while Will and Hilary was almost to Ashley. Hilary made the money exchanged. They guys wouldn't take the moneys because they made it clear that they would only take money from Phillip. So Hilary said, "well they don't have that kind of money. If u take this money I will make It worth your wild." The guy's agreed to take it. Then will came and shocked the 2 guys so they went to sleep for a little bit. Then Will and Hillary went to get Ashley when they opened the door they saw…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will and Hilary saw Ashley and Bob naked on each other. Will and Hilary's mouths dropped. "W-will its not what you think." Ashley said scared and nerves. "Ashley steep away from this jerk. Who is giving you sex." Will was in a furies rage. "Sir please don't yell at Ashley she's hot and even…" "STOP THERE MY BROTHER!" as will cut him off with hand in his face. "Look I know will you are mad but that shock is going to wear off in about 20 minuets. I think we should also bring Bob and forget any of this happened." Hilary said in a quick voice and a nerves voice. All four ran out of that little room and then Ashley ran back to get her real cloths but she forgot her purse. Then Bob went back and go it. When they were about to leave the two other guys woke up. "Ok hears what we will do. I will go and distract them. While you, Ashley, and Bob sneak away." Hilary was saying in a wispier. "No I'm not leavening you they may kill you or something." Will answered in a whisper. "Look I will be fine just go when I wink at the two guys." Hilary said a little louder.

Then Hilary ran over to the guys and helped them up. "Are u guys ok?" Hilary asked very worried. "Yes" they both answered. Then Hilary winked at them. Will, Ashley, and Bob ran to the door. "Why did you just wink? And who did u wink at?" asked guy 1. "Um-um um um I was winking at u guys because remember that's our sign that means runs before the place explodes." Then the two guys ran for their lives. The bad part is that the same time the two guys ran out will, Ashley, and Bob ran out. When they came face to face and then they just stood there staring at each other thinking of if they should run or fight. Then Ashley said, "What are we fighting about? If you let me go we can still work together." Then Hilary came out and said, "RUN! THE PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" Hilary said while yelling. Then they all left what will knew and remembered was that uncle phill was coming home that night. So they got in the car and drove back to the house they…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What happened will?

When they got home they made it just in time. After they got into the house they saw Phillips car pull in. Ashley asked very fast "will what are we going to tell dad about our 'friends'?" Will looked at Ashley with a puzzled face and said "well we will say that we meet them while we went the movies." Ashley said "k but what movie did we see?" "How about the house of wax?" asked Bob. "That's perfect!" answered will and Ashley. Then Phillip walked in and said "well I thought there would be at least be a party, or no house." Said Phillip. "Hilary!" said Hilary Banks. "Hilary is that you? Omg it is you how have you been?" asked Hilary Banks. "Fine." Answered Hilary. "Bye will I had a great time see you tomorrow." Hilary said while waving. Bob decide he had to leave to go to so he said bye and how he sorry what happened. After their friends left they went up stares to go to bed.

Ashley walked to will's bedroom. When she entered she heard noises and she knew these noises because she made them when her and Bob were having sex. When she turned on the lights she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She screamed "WILL!" will got up and he was naked Ashley then covered her eyes with her other hand. "Will I thought you were going to wait until you're married?" asked Ashley still in shock. "I was but she wanted to see me one more time before she had to leave for work tomorrow." Answered will embarrassed because Ashley saw him naked. Ashley didn't say anything she just walked away. The next day Carlton walked in and said "Ashley I can't believe you had sex. You are so stupid." " Carlton I had to or he would have killed me. Would you rather have me alive or dead with everyone crying?" asked Ashley wiling crying. "Ok ok I wont tell mom and dad. And if you did die then that would mean I got more money." Carlton said while chuckling. **Ashley chucks a pillow at Carlton**. "YES!" yelled Ashley. Then her mom and dad walked in and ask what was going on. They said nothing then they all when down stairs. When Ashley went into will's room to wake him up for breakfast. When she got into his room he wasn't there. Ashley screamed. Everyone came running up to see what was going on again. Ashley found a note that said

Dear Ashley,

If you would like to see will alive we need you so we can finish what we were doing. We need you a.s.a.p.

Singed your

Lover Bob.

Ashley said how will was gone and showed them the letter and explained what really happened. "Look dad I need to go get him back I don't care what you say." Said Ashley. "Ok just be careful." Said Phillip in a calm voice. Then Ashley sent out to find will.


End file.
